


In family we trust

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adventure, Darkness, Family, Other, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: When someone from family becomes chased by darkness, how far would the rest of the family go to protect them?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While enjoying happy family day, a darkness draws upon them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea that had been nagging my mind. The beginning is inspired by Avengers: Endgame but I'm telling you right now that it's not going into that direction. Also a part of "The Dar(h)k War" series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

In the countryside, Mia Dearden, an Earth-2 doppelganger of Thea, and her adoptive father, Henry Fyff were practicing archery, when Henry was trying to notch an arrow and fire.

"OK. Plant your feet like that." Mia instructed. "Three fingers."

Henry did as ordered.

Sara Lance, Henry's girlfriend and Henry's sister Nicole and nephew Riley, were preparing the table with lunch.

"Mustard or ketchup?" Nicole called out.

"Two mustards, please, thanks!" Henry said.

"OK." Sara said.

Henry again attempted to notch an arrow.

"Elbow up and don't pull too hard or the line will snap." Mia warned, holding Henry's arm.

Henry fired, hitting the bullseye of the target as they both smiled.

"Not bad." Mia said.

"I prefer guns." Henry shrugged.

"Where's the elegance in that?" Mia said. "Besides, you need to buy more bullets. You can always recollect or craft more arrows, which is a lot easier."

"Enough practice, let's eat!" Sara said.

"Smartass." Henry said. "Come pick them, you heard the women, besides, I don't wanna Nicky to yell at me again and I'm hungry like a wolf. Mia, come on!"

Mia came to the target and pulled the arrows out as she turned around.

"OK, I'm coming." Mia said but stopped when at the spot where Henry was a moment ago, was only dust blown away by wind. "Henry?" She looked around the homestead, wondering where her foster family was. "Sara? Nicky? Riley?"

She turned to the table but they were all gone, leaving her alarmed that they all suddenly vanished as she rushed down the homestead. "Nicky? Henry? Hey! Sara! Where are you?!"

And then all that followed was dark clouds covering the sky, leaving Mia horrified as the storm came to consume the homestead.

"No. No." Mia shook her head, panicking. "No!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Landing back on the feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia struggles with getting readjusted to normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Mia, wake up!"

Mia gasped, opening her eyes and cold sweat on her forehead as she panted out in her bed. On instinct, she grabbed the hand holding her as she pinned the figure down, twisting its hand.

"Aw! Mia!"

Mia gasped again as she let go, realizing who it was.

"Riley." Mia breathed out. "Oh, God… Riley, I'm so sorry, are you OK?" Riley clutched his wrist as he sat down as Mia looked at it. "It's not broken. You'll need just some ice on it."

"I heard you talking in your sleep." Riley explained, a little shaken up. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Riley… I… I don't want to talk about it." Mia sighed.

"Mom and Uncle Hank are worried about you, you know?" Riley said.

"Just leave, OK? I promise you don't have to worry about me." Mia promised.

* * *

After the breakfast, Nicole bandaged Riley's hand as she turned to Mia. "You were having nightmares again?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Mia said, dodging the subject.

"Mia, keeping this bottled up doesn't help. I know it's been rough for you. First your father, then the Court of Owls, Ninth Circle, League of Shadows… but you know we're here for you, do you?" Nicole said.

"I know." Mia nodded.

"You sure you want to go back to school?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Mia said, hoping she could simply bounce off and land back on her feet again.

* * *

_ **Gotham City** _

"OK, here we are." Nicole drove Mia and Riley to the school. "Be nice today, kids. I'll pick you up at four."

"OK, Mom." Riley kissed Nicole on her cheek. Mia stared and hesitated before nearing Nicole and doing the same.

"Mia. Are you sure you're OK?" Nicole asked and Mia nodded.

"I'm fine, really." Mia said but Nicole was unconvinced.

"Mia, you know we're here for you if you need anything, do you?" Nicole said as Mia nodded before picking her bag and going to school.

* * *

** _Months ago, Imperial Ring Financial, Star City_ **

_King threw Henry aside as he hit his head and Rachel grabbed a crowbar and a wrench, trying to fend King off but he managed to get her on her knees as he neared the blade to her throat._

_"_ _Are they your family now, Speedy?" King glared at Mia. "Well, let me remind you, who you really are by taking them away." He was about to execute Rachel as Tatsu blocked his sword and kicked him back, while Roy rushed at Prometheus and grabbed him from behind but Prometheus swung his sword, slicing Roy's right arm off as he screamed out in pain and pinned his back to the wall._

_"_ _Roy!" Mia exclaimed._

* * *

Present, Gotham High

"Mia." The professor repeated as Mia came to her senses.

"Sorry, what?" Mia said, confused.

"Can you tell us who helped the British and funded them in their war against the French during the Seven Years War?" The professor asked.

"Well… uh…" Mia stammered before taking a breath and gather her thoughts. "Sorry, I was a little distracted. It was William Pitt. He provided large sums of money and amount of resources, with the British spending them on bounties to recruit new recruits into the colonies and bolster the efforts of their troops. They defeated the Catholic French and later, the Indians, mainly Iroquois, Delaware and Shawnee allied themselves with the British in exchange for land in areas of Virginia and Pennsylvania."

"That is correct. Thank you, Mia." The professor nodded. "But, please, next time, answer the question the first time around and don't make me repeat it."

* * *

After the class, Mia went down the corridor and she could hear some of her classmates laughing at her behind her back.

"She's so weird…"

"Heard her Dad was crooked…"

"Wanna look me in the eye and say that?" Mia whirled around and the phrase '_if looks could kill_' came to mind as the boys paled and shut up at meeting her fierce glare.

* * *

After the school, Mia was about to wait for Nicole to pick her and Riley up when she saw Riley getting picked on by four men that were half as tall as him.

"Look, it's the freak's pet."

"How do you like living under one roof with crook's little girl?"

"Get off me!" Riley shook off the bullies.

"Let him go!" Mia shouted as she neared them. "Let him go, now."

"Or what? Your Daddy sends his hitmen after us?" One of the bullies taunted.

Mia glared as Riley held her. "Don't. They're not worth it."

Mia seethed before she and Riley walked away.

"That's right. Go back to your Mom. Or you can tell your Uncle to step up and beat the crap out of me. A bunch of creeps." The bully taunted and Mia's blood boiled as she roared, whirling around and lunging at him, despite Riley's efforts to hold her back.

"Mia, no, no!"

Mia hit the bully in the face as they heard the bones crack.

* * *

_ **A.R.G.U.S.** _

Henry was in his office as his phone rang and he answered the call. "Hello? She did _what_? OK. Uh-huh. Thanks. Yeah, I'll be there ASAP." He hung up and sighed in frustration, wiping his face.

* * *

_ **Nicole's house** _

"I didn't start it." Mia protested.

"But you broke his arm and nose. That was too far. Do you have any idea how much you could've hurt him? He was just a kid, not some thug with a machine gun." Nicole said.

"But he was an asshole." Mia snorted.

"Watch it." Nicole warned, not wanting to hear her swear as Mia crossed her arms in annoyance. "This is not a good path you're heading down." She took a breath. "Look, I understand it's been rough. And I don't want to push you any harder than you already are. But, please, help me understand."

Mia was silent for a few moments.

"Is everything OK?" Henry said upon entering.

"Look, we love you, Mia and we want to help you but you need to let us in, OK?" Nicole said. "We can listen. And we're here for you."

Mia sighed as she sat down on the couch, frustrated.

"Help us understand what's going on, OK?" Henry asked.

Mia took a breath. "I'm sorry I'm making things rough on you. It's just that… how am I supposed to pretend everything's normal with what I've been through? Just… my psycho dad tried to kill me and my family and my friends, Roy lost his arm and I'm supposed to pretend none of it happened? Do you not see how fucked up this is?"

"OK, first of all, watch your mouth." Henry said harshly. "Second of all, I get it. It's not easy to put on a false face and pretend none of it happened."

"I don't want to go back to school anymore." Mia muttered.

Henry nodded. "OK. I'll make some calls. Maybe… private tutoring and considering what has happened—"

"A shrink? Not a chance." Mia snapped.

"Mia, you know we're just trying to help you, do you?" Nicole pleaded.

"Just like how you helped your own family? Last I checked, it didn't work out so well for Mary and Ashley, did it?" Mia sneered and the moment she realized what she had said, she covered her mouth, ashamed of herself as Henry and Nicole were taken aback.

"Mia!" Nicole exclaimed.

Mia breathed out and Henry looked like he had been punched in the gut but took a deep breath to calm down.

"I…" Mia paused. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean—"

"Mia. It's OK." Henry said, raising his hand and his voice sounded like it was forcingly calm. "I know you're angry and upset but we love you, no matter what, you know that." He held Mia's shoulders as she shook for a moment before going into her room and they heard loud 'slam'.

"Damn it." Henry sighed.

"Yeah, I know." Nicole nodded. "Give her time, she'll cool off. Remember, you were a lot worse, when Mom died and Dad left us."

"Don't remind me." Henry winced.

* * *

Mia was on the rooftop of the house, curled to a ball and staring at the sky, her eyes wet.

Unknowing to her, someone was watching her from nearby through his goggles.

"Interesting. Maybe they'll be useful." The man said, taking off the goggles, revealing himself to be a dark-haired man around 50 years old with glasses. The man dialed a number as he waited for the call to be answered. "Mr. Schenk. Prepare your men. And be careful. Henry Fyff is one of her guardians. You heard me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess who was the man at the end.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	3. Family matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Laurel and Sara attempt to help Henry, Nicole and Mia in helping Mia settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"A little too much pepper on the sauce." Henry coughed out before taking a drink.

"Laurel." Nicole shot her a look.

"Sorry." Laurel blushed.

"It's still good. I can take spicy." Barbara said.

"Where's Mia?" Sara asked, looking around as Henry and Nicole looked at each other uncomfortably as it hit her. "Oh."

"What has she done?" Oliver inquired.

"Oh, look, we love her but man, she's making me hang on my fingertips." Nicole sighed. "I mean, most of the time she's sweet but she's been having nightmares lately. Ever since Imperial Ring and the League of Shadows."

Riley winced. "She attacked me when I checked in on her, when I heard her scream two nights ago."

"And this afternoon she got into a fight with a bully. Broke his arm and decked him in the nose." Henry summed up. "And it's not the first time that's happened. Plus, she's been having trouble pay attention at school. We've tried offering her professional help, a therapist and a private tutor but she flipped and…" He sighed and Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Roy, Thea and Barbara had a pretty good idea what happened next.

"She's had a good time adjusting here but lately…" Nicole trailed off. "Look, we're really trying with her but I'm not her Mom and Henry isn't her Dad. And half the time, when we try to get along, she's an angel. The other half, she shuts us out. I mean, she let us in later but ever since Imperial Ring, it's been getting worse with her."

"I might be able to talk with her. And get her to settle down again." Oliver offered.

"Yeah but it's not just that she's busting heads. She's been skipping classes, doesn't have a lot of friends, I mean, she and Riley get along great but half the time she trains, shoots arrows into target dummies or sneaks out and goes into fight clubs." Henry said. "I've had to bring her home, twice. And she didn't go back without a fight. I mean, I understand why she's doing what she's doing and what she's going through but… half the time, she acts fine, half the time, she shuts us out because she gets freaked out. And she misses going out and shooting down crooks."

"Look, I've accepted that you guys do the whole vigilante-ing but Mia… it's like she never puts down the hood or the quiver." Nicole said. "I'm just afraid… if we can't help her…"

"You'll lose her forever." Laurel realized.

"I'll help." Oliver said as he got up. "Let me talk to her."

"Thanks." Nicole said.

* * *

Mia was doing pullups as she heard knocking.

"Come in." Mia said.

Oliver entered. "Mia. Do you have a moment?"

"Sure." Mia said as she got down.

Oliver looked at the bow and quiver she had in the corner. "Razorback recurve. Not bad."

"I've had it since I was a kid." Mia said. "I've been thinking I could go with Laurel and Barbara to Vienna next week and…"

"Mia." Oliver interrupted her as he sat down. "Look… I know how hard it can be to readjust. Especially after what happened to your parents and Roy. I mean, you see targets everywhere, you can't sleep since you're afraid you might never wake up and you're constantly on alert—"

"What's your point? Are you trying to say I'm going nuts?" Mia demanded.

"No." Oliver assured her. "Of course not. I mean… I know how hard it can be to readjust to normal life after what you've been through. And to be honest, Henry and Nicole are worried about you. I mean, they've told us about the trouble you've been going through at school and that you've snuck out of the house a couple of times." Mia raised her brows. "It's Henry, you know he's not stupid. What I'm trying to say is… I know what it's like, trying to escape something."

"What do you think I'm trying to escape, asides from this dumb lecturing which is boring?" Mia sneered, getting up and putting her files on the desk.

"Why don't you tell me?" Oliver asked. "I mean, how are things with Henry and Nicole and Riley? And don't get me wrong, I'm not taking any sides here. I'm just trying to understand what's going on. And so do they. But to be honest, you're not exactly making it easy on them."

Mia considered for a moment before taking a breath. "They're not trying to make me feel bad. They're great, you know." She sighed as she sat down. "But… well, sometimes it feels like I don't fit in into '_The Fyffs and the happy family show_'."

"I get that." Oliver nodded. "You know, Henry's been through some heavy crap."

"Yeah, his girlfriend and daughter, I know." Mia said, feeling guilty about lashing out the other day. "But… maybe it's time I just head out on my own. I mean, I've always been able to handle myself alone. Be Red Arrow fulltime with the Birds of Prey or fly solo."

Oliver smiled. "Mia, I, of all people, absolutely understand to be completely focused on… putting on a hood and save people. Be a vigilante. A hero.

But you should know, the thugs, mercenaries and these kinds of creeps, they are always going to be out there. But a chance to have a family, a home and school? That's something you might not get ever again.

You could at the very least respect and appreciate that. I mean, if not for Henry, you could've ended up with social services, federal custody or anything else than what you have now. I mean, Henry, Nicole, Riley, they're trying hard to make you feel like you have a family."

Mia considered, taking a breath. "I know that. It's just…"

'_Are they your family now, Speedy? Well, let me remind you, who you really are by taking them away._'

The words her father had told her, kept echoing in her mind.

"…nothing good in my life has ever lasted for long." Mia admitted.

"You don't have just them. You have me, Laurel, Sara, Barbara, all of us." Oliver pleaded. "You don't have to be alone anymore. We're all here for you."

"I didn't mean what I said to them." Mia admitted.

"Yeah, they know that. Man, if you knew how many times has Nicole…" Oliver chuckled.

"Oh, don't even start with it. She flipped out on him last month for investigating one drug dealer in their neighborhood without telling her." Mia said.

"Yeah. Whenever Nicole Fyff gets angry, run fast, run far." Oliver said as they both laughed.

* * *

"I gotta tell you, sometimes she's an angel, but sometimes, she's making things really rough on us." Henry said, washing the dishes.

"Kind of like us growing up." Laurel said as Sara giggled, blushing in embarrassment.

"Teenagers. They can be quite a handful. Do you remember when you got into a fight with this idiot, who used a slingshot with chewing gums on our Math teacher back in high school?" Barbara said.

"Oh, God, don't remind me. Stupid detention." Henry winced as Nicole snickered.

"Yeah but Mia… well, I'm not her Mom. Henry's not her Dad. We didn't raise her, we don't have that kind of a history with her." Nicole explained.

"Give her time. You'll find a way to get a grip." Laurel assured them.

"Yeah, I just hope it won't end up like with Dad." Nicole sighed.

"Nicky!" Henry snapped, whirling on her.

Nicole sighed. "Sorry. I… you know what I mean."

Henry nodded in understanding. "Look, I promise you… nothing is going to happen to me."

"Last time you said that, later you had a rebar through your chest and almost ended up as a cripple. How many times do I have to tell you, you can't do it forever." Nicole said.

"You really want to start this again?" Henry demanded.

"Hey, guys, calm down, both of you." Barbara intervened as Henry and Nicole both took a breath as they both calmed down.

Nicole sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just—"

"I understand. It's OK." Henry said. "But I won't be like Dad or Gabe. I promise."

Nicole took a breath, nodding.

Mia then entered, clearly remorseful and apologetic, reluctant to meet their looks as the adults turned to her.

"Look, I… I'm sorry about earlier." Mia said, her voice low but getting louder and full of shame and regret. "I didn't mean anything I said. And it was wrong of me to bring up Mary and Ashley and…"

"It's OK. We understand. Come here." Nicole said as she and Henry hugged Mia tightly as she turned to Oliver, mouthing "_Thank you_."

"_You're welcome._" Oliver mouthed, nodding.

* * *

_ **Later, Arkham Asylum** _

"Alright. Henry has brought me up to speed." Dr. Leslie Thompkins said as she sat across Mia, picking her notepad. "So, would you like to start from the beginning?"

Mia took a breath, reluctant to speak up. "I… I'm not sure I can."

"I won't pressure you. Take your time." Leslie assured her as Mia started to talk about her family on Earth-2 as Leslie was taking notes.

* * *

_ **Elsewhere** _

"Boss, why should we use so many people on her? She's just one kid." The tall man said.

"This one kid was able to escape hitmen from the third richest man in America and also, she is guarded by Henry Fyff and A.R.G.U.S." The man with the glasses said.

"Oh, so that's why." The tall man said.

"Be careful, Schenk, he's not how you remember." The man with the glasses said.

"I'm sure he has changed. Which will make this much more enjoyable. I won't fail, Mr. James, I promise." The man tall said.

"Cayden, they're ready." A henchman said as he entered.

"Remember, his sister and nephew are off-limits. Mercy had to learn that the hard way." Cayden warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out before, yes, it is Cayden James. I have my plans for him and his men but it's not exactly like in Season 6, since God, that was an awful season.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	4. A chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia gets stalked by Cayden James as he enacts his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

"I just keep thinking… they're all trying their best to protect me. Ollie, Laurel, Henry, Nicky, all of them." Mia admitted.

"Oliver told me you considered running away and be on your own." Leslie said, writing down notes as Mia was silent for a few moments. "Is something wrong with being with the family Nicole is trying to give you?"

"I know they're all just trying to help." Mia said. "But… well—"

"You're afraid it's all going to fall apart." Leslie realized as Mia nodded. "That is a normal reaction with adopted children. The thing is, running away, it's going to do nothing more than bring you more pain. If you let people in like them, they can help you and you can help them."

"Yeah but for how long? Nothing good in my life has lasted for long." Mia said.

"If you keep focusing on the bad, you'll never find a way. It may not be easy but you have to start letting people in." Leslie said.

Mia considered before nodding. "OK. I'll try."

* * *

_ **Later, Nicole's house** _

Mia entered the house as Nicole approached her. "How did it go?"

Mia took a breath. "As well as it could, I guess."

"I appreciate that you're at least giving it a shot." Henry said, hugging Mia.

"OK, Henry, stop, OK?" Mia groaned from his tight grip as he let go.

* * *

_ **The next day, Gotham City** _

The day at school had gone down as well as it could and no one was picking on either Mia or Riley as after the classes they were on their way home but Mia's instincts turned on as she noticed some men in a car across the street watching them.

"Riley, go on ahead, OK?" Mia said.

"Is everything OK?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go buy some sauce." Mia said but Riley knew something was off.

"What's going…"

"Just go." Mia said. Riley did as ordered, going down the street, knowing that Mia was most likely going to get herself into trouble, trying to act as casually as possible.

Mia went around the corner into an alley as she noticed some men following her as she jumped on a dumpster and flipped over a fence before she saw some men following her. Mia rushed down the alley before around the corner she faced two more men, who pulled out Taser guns.

"Who are you?" Mia demanded. "What do you want?"

A man with short hair and with beige coat showed up. "Miss Dearden. Please, take it easy."

"Who are you?" Mia demanded.

"You have something my employer wants." The man said. "Where is the Pandora?"

Mia's blood boiled, realizing what were they after. "You're never gonna find it."

"We'll see about that." The man lifted his coat to reveal a holstered gun. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Mia seemed to raise her hands in surrender as one of the men approached her before she grabbed him by his wrist and broke it, causing for him to drop his gun. Mia slammed him against a dumpster before kicking the man in the face and punching the second man as he staggered against a wall. Mia then did a Hurricanrana at the man in charge, wrapping her legs around his neck and throwing him down before she climbed on the ladder.

The men got up in the meantime as she climbed on a rooftop and jumped from one to another, jumping over the vents as they started to chase her but Mia was younger, faster and more skilled as her parkour skills were paying off as she jumped on a nearby pole and climbed down on a lower rooftop quickly before she swung on a laundry rope and jumped down onto the fire escape. Mia put on a hoodie and blended in with the crowd as she went onto the streets.

"She's gone." Schenk said as he looked around.

"_Never mind. We'll get her later._"

* * *

_ **Nicole's house** _

Mia entered, panting out, in her hand a bag with a bottle of sauce.

"Is everything OK?" Nicole asked as she approached Mia.

"Yeah." Mia said. "Just… needed to run."

Nicole narrowed her eyes. "Run as in—"

"Rooftop running. I missed it." Mia admitted.

Nicole sighed. "Mia, I get that you want to put on the hood again. God knows how many times I've tried to talk Hank out of this .U.S. stuff or freelancing."

Mia took a breath. "Nicole, I—"

"I'm not mad at you, OK? But, please, if there's a problem, tell me, OK? You know I'm here for you." Nicole said gently, holding Mia's shoulders. "We're all here for you. Is there something you need to get off your chest?"

Mia sighed deeply. "No."

Nicole narrowed her eyes. She knew Mia was holding something back but she decided it was best _not_ to press the matter and agitate her further at the moment. "OK. Go get a shower and change your clothes, OK? I'm making tagliatelle." She approached the oven as Mia went into her room, sitting down and panting out.

She thought she had left her past behind but if _that_ is still out there…

* * *

"OK, we should prepare for dinner." Sara said as they were walking down the street but stopped as Oliver and Henry narrowed their eyes as they looked at the road.

"You noticed that too, did you?" Oliver said.

"That sedan went around this block three times now." Henry said.

"Someone's following us." Barbara realized.

* * *

They were walking into Nicole's house as the men in the sedan observed before they heard tapping.

As the men looked at the windows, they saw Roy and Rene smiling.

* * *

"Uh-huh. Thanks." Oliver hung up.

"Well?" Henry asked.

"Just some amateurs, who got paid few grands for stalking you." Oliver said.

"Oh, my God, not again." Nicole sighed in frustration.

"Who hired them?" Henry demanded.

"They don't know. Just got paid in cash to do the job, that's all. Burner phones, untraceable numbers." Oliver explained.

Henry glowered. "When I find that punk—"

"Just leave it alone for once, OK?" Nicole intervened as Henry sighed.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He snapped.

"What I'm trying to say is that you're not the only one who can help. Just let it go." Nicole pleaded as Henry took a breath, nodding.

"That's the guy who was following me today." Mia said, showing them the portrait as Henry and Nicole widened their eyes. "You know him?"

"Yeah. I do." Henry said, clenching his fists.

"God, not him…" Nicole sighed.

"Who is he?" Mia asked.

"Not until you tell me why was he following you." Henry said.

"I don't know." Mia denied.

"Mia, don't lie to me, if this guy was after you, it's serious. Now tell me the truth." Henry demanded. "What do they want with you?"

Mia gulped, knowing she had to come clean. "When I ran from my Dad, not only did me and Felicity steal money from him and the circle, we also stole the Pandora."

"The Pandora? I thought it was a myth." Henry said.

Oliver, Sara and Nicole were completely confused. "What is—"

"Basically, holy grail of the dark web and also as you can imagine, Pandora's box, depending on the utilization. Something not even Mercy could ever get. Extortion data of the highest level. With it, you could extort terrorists, black marketers, multinational corporations, governmental officials of half the world." Henry said. "Black book of dozens, maybe hundreds of powerful people. With it, they'd become your puppets."

"Dad had it." Mia admitted. "When me and Felicity stole money from him last year, I had Felicity stash it. Who's this guy?"

"His name is Cayden James." Henry said. "One of the best hackers on the entire planet. And one of my teachers and Mercy's partners. When I found out he was extorting people, I turned him in to the A.R.G.U.S. After that, he disappeared. I hadn't seen him for years. I gotta call Lyla, now."

* * *

** _Elsewhere_ **

"Have you breached the firewall yet?" Cayden asked as a young brunette was at the computer.

"I almost got it. Sir, why are we going into a governmental agency?" The woman wondered.

"It's all for a good cause, Alena, I promise." Cayden said as Alena, somewhat reluctantly, pressed "ENTER".

* * *

_ **A.R.G.U.S.** _

Lyla, Laurel, Diggle and some agents of A.R.G.U.S. and representatives of other agencies were in a briefing room, when suddenly an alarm bleeped and most exits were shut close.

"What's going on?" Laurel demanded.

"Lockdown. Someone's penetrated our security." Lyla realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	5. Breached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayden James and his men attempt to breach into A.R.G.U.S. and the outcome has an unpleasent surprise for Henry and Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Can you override the lockdown?" Lyla asked.

"We're trying but it's not easy." Felicity said.

"What's going on, Director Michaels?" One of the men in the suit demanded.

"We don't know yet, Major." Lyla said.

"Who's doing it?" Laurel demanded.

"Perimeter breach! Perimeter breach!" They heard panic, screams, explosion and static on radio.

"What the hell is going on?" Lyla demanded.

* * *

A group of mercenaries breached the door, making it explode as they entered with Mr. Schenk, shooting down some of A.R.G.U.S. agents.

* * *

"Felicity!" Lyla called out.

"They're after the mainframe which is on lower level." Felicity said. "And somehow they managed to shut down our alarms. No calling in or out."

* * *

Mr. Schenk and his men entered the server room, plugging a flash drive into one of the computers.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Lyla demanded.

"It's a special algorithm, designed to download any intel we have on John King and the Ninth Circle. These guys are good." Felicity said, typing rapidly.

"Can you stop them?" Laurel asked.

"No but I may be able to slow them down." Felicity said.

"Do it. We'll take care of them." Lyla said, her and Diggle pulling out their guns.

"I'm coming with." The major said. "I'm not letting anyone compromise national security and get away with it."

* * *

The A.R.G.U.S. agents were shooting down some of the mercenaries in the corridor as Black Canary turned on her Canary Cry, sending them flying back. But Mr. Schenk threw a grenade, causing for Laurel to take cover as it exploded and sent some of the agents flying back.

Steve and Rick opened fire as Schenk took cover behind a cleaning cart before the major appeared with a rifle, shooting down some of the mercenaries too as Schenk ran upstairs.

Steve and Rick went after him as Laurel knelt towards the major.

"Oh, God, you're bleeding." Laurel said, seeing that he had a shrapnel sticking out of his hip.

"I've had much worse." The major said, though with shaky breaths as he was slowly losing color, while Laurel was holding his wound.

* * *

The mercenaries rushed down a corridor as Deathstroke showed up from around a corner, kicking one of them down, impaling him on his sword before shooting the remaining mercenaries down with his Uzi.

* * *

Lyla and Diggle were in another corridor with Helena and Rene, shooting down the mercenaries as Helena fired a bolt from her crossbow that exploded in a net, ensnaring them.

* * *

"Hang on. You're going to be alright, Major... Pearce." Laurel said as the Major breathed out.

"I'm not gonna go down like this." Pearce said, groaning as Laurel held his wound.

"You're gonna have to hold on, alright? Do you have any family?" Laurel said, thinking about her own daughter.

"A daughter and a son. Haven't talked to them for years. I was an idiot. I left them for my country…" Pearce breathed out. "But they were too young to understand. They had already lost their mother…"

"OK, you need to hang on. You need to hang on, so that, if you make it out, you can tell them how much you care about them, OK? Just hang on." Laurel said.

* * *

Mr. Schenk and his men were finishing downloading the data as they pulled out their device from the server. Helena and Diggle entered, shooting down some of Schenk's men as he put a device in form of a disc on the wall before stepping away.

"Don't move!" Diggle warned.

"As you wish." Schenk said before he covered his ears and an explosion followed, knocking Diggle down as Schenk left.

* * *

_ **Later** _

"What did they dig out?" Lyla demanded.

"Anything we had on Mercy Graves. Her assets, accounts, aliases, network of operatives, all of it." Curtis said. "They made a copy."

"Who the hell were these guys?" Diggle wondered.

"Helix. Must have been." Felicity said, going through the data. "I've seen that coding before. This is up to Cayden James's and my Dad's level."

"Which means they're after Pandora." Lyla realized. "Casualties?"

"Six agents dead, twenty-two injured. Remaining personnel still unaccounted for." Rick said.

* * *

"Major Pearce, are you alright?" Laurel asked as Pearce was putting on his jacket, leaving the infirmary.

"You've saved my life. I think we may as well be on first name basis. Call me Ethan." He offered his hand.

"Laurel." She introduced herself.

"Thank you, Laurel." Ethan said. "If it had not been for you, things could have gone much worse. Twenty years serving my country and…" He sighed, looking down, ashamed.

"Are you alright?" Laurel asked as Ethan took a breath.

"I was just wondering what my kids would think. My girl hates me because… I left my kids when I was around your age, Laurel. Trying to do the right thing and protect people but… they were too young to understand." Laurel saw how Ethan's eyes were getting wet, wondering what was so familiar about him. "Last time I talked with them, my own daughter told me to stay away from her and my son if I can't make the right decision. I was doing it all for them. God knows how many times I've wanted to go back and make amends. But it's too late for that."

"Maybe it's not too late." Laurel said. "I had almost given up on my sister once. I even accused her of stealing my life away from me and it took me a while to realize what I did was wrong and I was afraid she wouldn't forgive me. But she did. If there's anything I've learned, is that family is one thing that will always be with you, if you keep trying."

"You really believe that?" Ethan asked.

"One of my best friends, he's a good man. An investigator and freelancer and God knows how many times his sister has almost turned her back on him. But she's always welcomed him back with open arms because she will never stop loving him. No matter what happens, they're always there for each other." Laurel said.

"Maybe I could try that too." Ethan considered. "Thanks for the advice, Laurel."

Laurel nodded. "You're welcome."

Ethan saw Laurel leave as he was about to leave to.

"Where are you going?" Lyla asked.

"To see my kids." Ethan said.

"Are you sure?" Lyla said hesitantly.

"It's time I owned up to my mistakes." Ethan said.

* * *

_ **Elsewhere** _

"I didn't sign up for attacking a governmental agency." Alena said.

"It's all for the right cause, Alena." Cayden said, looking at the monitor. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No. Of course not. Just… wasn't expecting it." Alena said hesitantly as Cayden nodded. Alena turned around, so that he would not see how horrified she was. Alena approached a computer and plugged in a flash drive, downloading some data before sending a message through a secret channel.

* * *

_ **Later, Fyff's house** _

"What did they steal exactly?" Henry asked as Nicole was picking up the dishes after the dinner.

"Not sure yet. Felicity and Curtis are going through the database, seeing what James might be after." Laurel said. "Where is Pandora?"

"I told Felicity to stash it away to safety." Mia explained.

"And Felicity said she entrusted it to someone she thought was a reliable source." Barbara added.

"Any casualties back in the base?" Henry asked.

"No one died, luckily. But there was one guy, who almost did. A major." Laurel said. "If you saw how much afraid he was… he thought he was not going to see his kids again…"

* * *

"Are you OK?" Sara asked as she was helping Nicole wash the dishes.

"Yeah. Just imagining, if Hank was there…" Nicole sighed. "I just can't take it anymore. First Dad left us, then Ian got killed, now this—"

"Hey. It's alright." Sara assured Nicole.

* * *

The doorbell rang as Laurel opened the door, surprised to see… "Ethan."

"Laurel." Ethan said. "Wasn't expecting you here."

"Well… I… I wasn't expecting you here either. What are you doing here?" Laurel asked, confused before Barbara appeared behind Laurel, looking surprised, then mix of anger and apprehension in her face.

"What do you want?" Barbara demanded.

"Barb, please, let me talk to them." Ethan pleaded, raising his hands.

"Barbara, you know him?" Laurel asked, turning to her.

"Do Nicky and Hank know you're here?" Barbara asked and Laurel then realized why did he look so familiar as her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Wait, you're—"

Henry appeared from around the corner and widened his eyes in disbelief as he looked at Ethan like if he was looking at a ghost. "Dad?"

Nicole tensed and screamed as she cut herself in her hand, while cleaning a knife. "Oh, damn it!" She covered her hand in a towel as everyone else tensed, especially Mia, Barbara, Oliver, Sara and Laurel.

This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened. This should be interesting.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	6. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected family reunion shakes things up for Henry and Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Henry said after a few moments, once he could find words.

"Hey, Hank. You grew up." Ethan said, smiling as Henry was… uncertain of how he was feeling right now. "How have you been?"

Nicole had wrapped her bloodied hand in a towel as she entered the corridor.

"Dad." Nicole said, taking deep breaths and trying to stay calm.

"Nicky. You… you're beautiful. As always." Ethan said casually, as if nothing had changed. "Almost a spitting image of your mom."

Henry tensed as Nicole and Barbara glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Nicky… I know I've messed up but I came here to… I know we may not go back to how things were between us but I don't want this all to end up on bad terms." Ethan pleaded.

Nicole took a breath as she and Henry turned to each other. "I think we should take this outside."

Henry sighed before nodding. "Yeah. I agree."

They went outside on the front porch as Nicole closed the door.

"Oh, my…" Barbara sighed, suspecting how it was going to go down.

"That's the major you helped back in A.R.G.U.S.?" Oliver asked as he approached Laurel.

"I didn't know he was their dad." Laurel said before turning to the family photos Nicole had on the wall. "God, he's so old now… and he looks a bit like Henry."

"I didn't think he'd show up here, ever again." Barbara said, frustrated.

"You don't seem to like him much. What happened?" Sara asked as Barbara turned to Riley.

"Riley, go upstairs, OK?" Barbara asked.

"Mom's gonna yell at Grandpa again, is she?" Riley said.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Barbara said as Riley nodded, going upstairs before Oliver, Sara, Laurel and Barbara sat down.

"Henry and Nicole don't like to talk about their Dad much. What is he like?" Laurel asked as Barbara took a breath.

"Well… he used to work with my Dad and Bullock in GCPD, when they were detectives. That's how I know Hank and Nicky, you know." Barbara said. "We've been close friends, since we were kids. But, Ethan… well, he was kind of a loose cannon. I guess Hank's got that from him."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asked.

"Well, basically, he was playing Batman, except without the cape, mask and gadgets. Taking matters into his own hands, interfering with investigation, more than once he got suspended." Barbara summed up. "More than once, he pissed off mob like Maronis or Falcones and… you can imagine." Oliver, Sara and Laurel nodded. "Of course, Dad and Bruce did help him a couple of times. He's got this hero complex though, like Henry does. But it got a bit worse, when their mom, got sick. They didn't have money for treatment, no matter how much Ethan tried, even if it meant making a deal with the Devil, like the mob."

"What happened, exactly?" Oliver asked.

"Liz, their Mom and Nicky tried to talk Ethan out of… work and be there for them. But he thought he wasn't good enough for them and that he had to keep trying. Nicky kicked him out for choosing the job, his own country, over his own family." Barbara explained.

"And Henry?" Sara asked.

"He was too young to understand why did Ethan leave back then. Was he mad? He was but in time he came around because…"

"…Henry was becoming a bit like his own father." Oliver said as Barbara nodded.

"I don't think Henry blames Ethan that much for leaving. But Nicky… I don't think she ever forgave him." She said. "Not sure if she ever will."

Oliver, Laurel, Sara and Mia looked at each other, wondering how bad is was going to get.

* * *

"I know I'm the last person you'd ever expect to see and I understand if you're mad…"

"What do you want, Dad?" Nicole said, cutting to the chase.

"Blunt, when pissed. Glad to see you haven't changed." Ethan smiled as Henry winced, not wanting to relive it all again.

"You have five minutes to give me a reason not to kick you out, starting now." Nicole said, pressing her watch.

"Look, Nicky, I… I know I've messed up what happened between us and I know we can't go back to how things were between us… and God knows how many times I've wanted to patch it all up but I wasn't sure you would welcome me back, ever again." Ethan started.

"Can you blame me? You _left _us. You chose your own country over your own family, when Mom needed you. When _we_ needed you." Nicole sneered.

"Nicky, please…" Henry intervened, trying to be the peacemaker.

"I understand that you're angry. I don't blame you for how you're feeling right now." Ethan said, raising his hands.

"You've had twenty years to come back to us and be there for us. Why didn't you?" Henry asked, with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"Well, I…" Ethan sighed. "God knows I've wanted to be with you and be as good father as I could be. And I'm proud of how you've been raising Riley and Ashley and—"

"You don't get to say their names. _Not_ after you left us." Nicole snapped.

"I did what I could to save your mom. But it wasn't enough." Ethan pleaded, breathing out, ashamed. "How was I supposed to look into your eyes like that, ever again? I let you down…"

"You didn't have to prove anything to us. You trying your best was all we've wanted." Henry explained, not resentfully but understanding.

"Why did you leave us? What? Were you ashamed you couldn't help Mom or you didn't want to piss off more mobs or face the grief and disappointment? You think I'd resent you? Guess why I resent you now." Nicole snapped and Ethan was silent and she snorted, realizing she had her answer.

"You've always looked up to me. How was I supposed to look into your eyes after I let you down?" Ethan said. "At least you had Jim and Harvey—"

"We needed you, Dad! That was all we ever needed! You, to be there for us! But you left!" Nicole exploded as Henry held her shoulders from behind. "You have no idea what it's like, wait for a phone to ring, as someone on the other side tells us you won't be coming back or anytime Jim and Harvey would show up at our doorstep, imagining—"

"Nicky, deep breaths, take it easy." Henry said, trying to calm her down.

"I've had to look after Hank on my own growing up. Even if Jim and Harvey were there for us, a good parent is there for their children, no matter what. I've worked my ass off, going through college, while my fiancé died overseas and me and Hank and Barbara had to raise Riley on our own and if you had been there, when Henry lost Mary and Ashley…"

"I know. I know." Ethan said before taking deep breaths as he raised his hands. "I think I had convinced myself that… you'd do great growing up, with Jim, Harvey, Batman and everyone else looking out for you. But the truth is… I wasn't sure you'd ever see me again after what happened. Last time we met, you said I shouldn't bother coming back here, when I couldn't choose between trying to make money or just be there for you and your Mom.

Look, I know I messed up but… I want a chance to make things right. Please." He pleaded.

Henry was unsure what to say. He himself understood what his father was doing, as he was following in his footsteps but Nicole… Ethan saw in his own daughter's eyes pain and betrayal and tears in her eyes.

"Dad… I don't know." Henry admitted.

"You had your chance… but it's twenty years too late for that." Nicole sneered as Ethan sighed, already expecting she would react like that.

"Nicky—"

"Goodbye, Major. Have fun hunting IRA or whatever." Nicole said with a lot of venom in her tone as she banged the door, making it clear where was she standing with him as both men winced and Henry sighed in frustration, while Ethan just smiled in amusement, both of them expecting her to react like that.

"She hasn't changed at all. Fierce, just like your Mom." Ethan said.

"You know she didn't really mean any of it, right?" Henry said, trying to assure him.

"Doesn't mean she's wrong." Ethan admitted, having the decency to look ashamed. "Henry, I—"

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Henry told him. "I can understand you wanted to help overseas, I just wish that you had stayed here and—"

"I know, kiddo." Ethan said, holding Henry's shoulder. "I've been keeping tabs on you. I'm sorry about what happened with Mary and Ashley and that I wasn't there for you. And I'm proud of how you're looking after Mia. Both of you. You're both better parents than I could ever be."

Henry sighed. "Dad, look… I'm as angry at you as she is. I wish you had chosen us over the uniform. But… I'd be a hypocrite, if I said I'd never do what you did. At least back then. Now… I'd rather stay with my family than risking myself to save the rest of the world."

"Look, Hank, I… I want to make things right as best as I can, even if I may not deserve to get that chance. Please, just let me try." Ethan pleaded as Henry considered before sighing.

"Dad, honestly… I don't blame you for leaving us after Mom died. I did the same thing, when I lost Mary and Ashley. But I came back, because a good friend talked some sense into me, even when I was afraid to face Nicky again and I had two years to do so. You had twenty years to come back. It's not my forgiveness that you should beg for. And it's not my place to give it to you." Henry pointed out. "But… if there's one thing I know, she never stays angry for long. Sooner or later, she'll come around. Will she forgive you? I don't know. But she'll cool off and won't be as mad as she is at the moment. Just give her time."

Ethan nodded as he hugged Henry, who was a little uneasy to it. "You grew up, you know. For what it's worth, know that I'm proud of you both. And I'm sorry for everything."

"Thanks, Dad." Henry smiled as Ethan was leaving.

"You know how to find me, kiddo." Ethan said, entering his car.

* * *

It took great effort and a lot of deep breaths for Nicole to hold back tears as Oliver, Sara, Laurel and Barbara were silent.

"Nicky… if you need—"

"Not now. Let's just… finish the dinner." Nicole said and everyone had the decency and tact not to bring it up until they finished their meal.

"Look, I understand that you're still angry at him. But don't you think you owe him a chance to make things right with you? I mean, he was pretty desperate to make things right." Laurel pointed out. "Look, I was pissed as hell, when Ollie came back and Sara later too for cheating on me and I even blamed Sara for my life going downhill, when it was my own mess, when we lost them."

"That's different. You were victims of circumstances. Dad made his own choice." Nicole said.

"But, look, at the end of the day, he's still your father and he loves you. You don't have to forgive him for what he did. But he almost died today." Sara said. "And ask yourself, despite how much he hurt you, how would you feel?"

Nicole felt like if her heart was being crushed as she breathed out, her eyes going wet.

"How am I supposed to forgive him after how he abandoned us?" Nicole demanded.

"You're the one, who keeps telling me to let go." Henry pointed out. "Let go of Mary and Ashley. Shouldn't you let go of the anger towards Dad, too?"

Nicole took a breath, realizing her brother had a point and that the reason she kept telling him to let go of his deceased lover and daughter, was that she herself could not let go of her own anger and resentment towards her father or grief after losing her fiancé.

"I… don't know if I can do that." Nicole admitted.

"Nicky. At the very least, you can try." Oliver pointed out.

"I'm not sure I can forgive him." Nicole sighed.

"At the very least, stop perceiving him as the man, who bailed on us and start seeing him as the man he is today." Henry said, repeating the words Montoya had told him.

Nicole chuckled. "Usually I'm the one talking some sense into you, dummy."

"Guess you're rubbing off on me." Henry teased as Nicole pounded him lightly in the shoulder as both siblings chuckled.

"Bitch." Henry quipped.

"Jerk." Nicole snickered before sighing. "OK. Maybe we can… give it a shot tomorrow."

Henry, Laurel, Sara, Oliver and Barbara smiled that Nicole came around.

* * *

_ **Gotham City** _

Ethan was in a hotel room as his phone rang as he answered the call. "Hello?"

"_Hey, Dad. I… I've been thinking about what you said and… I'm sorry about what I said._"

"It's alright. I don't blame you and I understand. I probably deserved at least half of what you said." Ethan assured her.

"_Dad… look, I'm not ready to forgive you yet but… you're right. I think we owe each other a chance to start over and I want to try. I don't know where we'll end up but I want to see if we can make it work._" Nicole said, breathing out, frustrated as he realized how hard it was for her to say it. "_Look, Dad, I love you and I always will but… I'm not sure I can trust you anymore._"

"I know I have a long way to go but I want a chance to earn it back. Despite everything, it was good to see you and Hank. And… I'd never forgive myself if I didn't at least try to make amends." Ethan said.

"_Tomorrow at Ed Flamingo's at noon?_" Nicole offered.

Ethan chuckled. "Remember when Hank started the food fight on your eighth birthday party?"

"_God…_" Nicole giggled.

"OK. At Flamingo's tomorrow." Ethan said before he hung up.

* * *

_ **The next day, Ed Flamingo's restaurant** _

"I appreciate you're doing this." Ethan said as they sat down, having a coffee.

"Look, Dad… I don't know if we can make things work again." Nicole pointed out. "At the very least we owe each other a chance to try. But I'm not sure if we can make it work."

"Well, we can find out by being honest with each other. What about Mia? How exactly did you adopt her?" Ethan asked.

"You don't know?" Henry asked.

"Inside perspective." Ethan pointed out as both Henry and Nicole chuckled.

"Guess some things never change." Nicole said. "OK, so… it was around two years ago, maybe three, when John King was arrested…"

* * *

"I'm glad we got rid of Mercy. Sometimes I wonder how things might have gone if I never met her." Henry said.

"No investigator freelancing job? Maybe working in Wayne Enterprises as an IT guy. But you're like me. Always trying to do the right thing. You could've ended up like a cop. Or a vigilante." Ethan pointed out.

"Oh, not a chance. I'd kill him." Nicole turned to Henry, who winced.

"Oh, you have no idea." Henry smiled but his instincts turned on as he looked around.

Nicole looked confused. "Hank. Is everything—"

Henry saw a 20-year old brunette with glasses and blue eyes appear. "Are you Henry Fyff? You're A.R.G.U.S.?"

"Who are you? What do you want?" Henry demanded, slowly reaching for his gun.

"I need to talk with Felicity Smoak. It's urgent. Please." Alena said.

Henry saw a group of men come out from a nearby SUV as he realized what was going to happen.

"Dad, get Nicky out of here. Go. Go!" Henry ordered, grabbing Alena, running with her down the street, while Ethan and Nicole ran into another direction as Mr. Schenk and his men started to chase them, pulling out their guns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those, who got the Gotham Easter egg.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	7. Cat and mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cayden chases Alena as the heroes realize what is he after and make a dangerous gambit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Who are these guys?!" Henry demanded as he and Alena ran down the street, avoiding gunfire.

"Helix! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Alena said as they ran around the corner into an alley and climbed up the ladder onto a rooftop as Alena panted out. "Damn, I'm not used to this."

"You better get used to it soon. Something tells me we're not out of the woods." Henry said as he saw more men on rooftops, pulling out guns. "Get down!"

Alena took cover behind a chimney as the men fired darts from their guns and Henry took cover behind a corner and fired, shooting them down. They jumped onto a lift and descended down before they entered Henry's car.

"Mind telling me who you are and why are they after you?" Henry demanded.

"Long story short, I stole something from Cayden James and he wants it back." Alena said and Henry's eyes lit up in recognition.

"You're Felicity's contact." Henry realized as Alena nodded.

"We should get out of here!" Alena said, seeing the bikers in the mirror.

"Hold on!" Henry ordered.

* * *

Nicole and Ethan ran down the street before they encountered Mr. Schenk and three of his men.

"You." Nicole glared, recognizing him.

"Where's your brother?" Schenk demanded.

"Far away from you." Nicole sneered.

"Give us the girl and we'll leave you alone." Schenk said.

"I don't think so." Ethan punched Schenk and threw him towards a dumpster as Nicole kicked one of his men in the stomach and punch him in the face, knocking him down and threw another henchman down.

* * *

"Stairs! Stairs! Stairs! Stairs! Stairs!" Alena panicked as the car was driving down the stairs as Henry was trying to shake off the pursuers on bikes. Henry drove into a narrow street as two bikes were driving side by side next to his car. Henry suddenly pulled the handbrake as the car steered at 360 degrees, knocking the bikers down. Another biker behind them was pulling out his gun as Henry's car collided with the truck and turned, knocking down the biker as he hit the gas.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Alena panted out.

* * *

"Dad, get in!" Henry said, parking the car at the road as Nicole and Ethan entered and he started to drive before turning to Alena. "OK, who are you and why are these people after you and what do you want with Felicity?"

Alena took a breath. "My name is Alena Whitlock. I'm part of a group called Helix. I seriously need to talk with Felicity Smoak and Mia Dearden."

"Helix? You work with Cayden James?" Henry demanded.

"_Worked_." Alena corrected. "Look, can we take this somewhere where they are not going to find us?"

"Yeah. First of all…" Ethan picked Alena's phone from her purse and removed the battery before tasing her as Alena groaned and spasmed for a moment.

"What was that for?" Alena demanded.

"They might have planted a tracker or a bug on you, which is how they found you." Ethan said.

"A little heads-up could've been nice." Alena muttered.

* * *

Henry drove then in a nearby hotel and rented a room before zip-cuffing Alena to the chair.

"Look, this isn't necessary, I'm not gonna do anything." Alena promised.

"Can't take any chances." Henry said, checking Alena's pockets and purse for any trackers, bugs or any other surveillance devices. "OK. Talk."

"I need to talk with Felicity and Mia. Please." Alena pleaded.

"Then why come to me first?" Henry demanded. "And who were those guys?"

Alena sighed. "Look, I know you have a history with Cayden and I had hoped you could help me. But, please, let me talk with Felicity."

"Not until you tell me why were they after you." Henry said.

"Is this about Pandora?" Ethan asked and Alena widened her eyes. "I'll take that as a "yes"."

"Look, I don't want it for Cayden. I want to make sure it doesn't get into the wrong hands." Alena begged. "Look, we started as hacktivists, trying to make the world a better place, just like you and Felicity. But lately, Cayden's been thinking bigger, wanting more money, wanting to extort terrorists, criminals, more power… and we helped Felicity and Mia steal from John King his money. And if Cayden gets his hands on Pandora, he can control half of the world's infrastructure and political leaders."

Henry turned to Nicole. "You should go somewhere safe with Riley."

"Yeah." Nicole nodded.

"Cayden James…" Ethan sighed. "Him of all people."

"You know him?" Henry asked.

"Not in person but I know he's elusive." Ethan nodded. "He's gonna be a tough nut to crack, son. Honey, we should leave."

"Not again…" Nicole sighed as she got up. "Is this ever going to end?"

"Guess it doesn't." Henry said.

"Why is it that every man in my life always has to be the hero and leave me?" Nicole sighed and took a breath.

"Hey. I'm not gonna leave you." Henry promised, holding Nicole's shoulders. "You know I'd never leave you."

"But you keep going out, on missions, helping Ollie and… you know what I mean. Any time Dad went out, I was scared as hell he wouldn't make it back home. And you… when you left after Ashley… you have no idea how I felt." Nicole breathed out. "Remember when we were kids and there was this one time I was so dumb, I didn't look after you, when I told you we'd fix the treehouse together and you went to do it alone and broke your arm?"

"Yeah…" Henry trailed off.

"The truth is… I was never angry at you because you couldn't fix things and make things worse. I was worried you'd never make it back alive because I couldn't look after you." Nicole said.

Henry sighed as he suddenly understood why was his sister angry at him anytime he was helping Oliver or going onto a mission to save the world. "Nicky… you don't have to worry about me. I've got other people looking out for me too." He hugged her tightly as Nicole sighed.

* * *

Henry entered the room, where Alena was as he sat down across her and cleared his throat.

"Let me tell you a story. There is one guy, who… tries to go by in college, keep his head above water. Earning money for tuition however it took, fight clubs, being hired as a freelancer, investigator.

Then, one day, he meets a woman, who asks him, if he wants to help. Do the right thing for good people, perhaps the government. The student considers and eventually, accepts and trains. Pays criminals, discharged soldiers and so on to learn how to fight and use guns to help with his job.

But, the jobs keep getting shadier and shadier, breaking in, stealing from rich men, surveilling and photographing, hacking into GCPD and when it goes too far, with killing someone, who tries to kill him in self-defense and eventually, the guy falls in love with someone and decides he doesn't want to do this anymore, you know what happens?

He realizes that the woman he had met, who trained him, paid him money, wasn't who he thought she was. She leverages his family to work for him and makes him meet dangerous people and criminals, among which was Cayden James and Noah Kutter, among other people, who taught him computer skills but the student hated it, because he realized how extremist they were but there was no turning back at that point. And you know what happened next?"

Alena nodded, looking at him in sympathy. "I read about what happened to your daughter and how you ended up in Arkham after that. Until recently, I thought Cayden was doing the right thing. But recently, he's been taking things very far. Extortion of the highest levels. Assaulting a governmental agency, I didn't sign up for any of it." She said, with tears in her eyes. "He wants Pandora. He's always wanted to… control and extort. He gets it, half of the world is under his thumb."

"Where is it now?" Henry asked.

* * *

_ **Two years ago, Seattle** _

_"We need to get out of here." Felicity said as she and Mia entered a car before Felicity handed Mia a bracelet with a stone._

_"What is it?" Mia asked._

_"Something for luck. Something I want you to keep an eye on very closely." Felicity said._

* * *

_ **Present** _

"Why didn't you tell us you have it?" Laurel demanded as she, Barbara, Sara, Nicole, and Oliver confronted Mia in another safehouse.

"Because it's not your responsibility." Mia said. "My Dad, Cayden James, Helix, that's my burden to carry, not yours."

"We're in this together." Oliver pointed out.

"I've never asked for your help." Mia protested.

"Alright, we'll make sure Pandora is somewhere safe." Henry said.

* * *

Mia had Felicity at gunpoint, aiming at the back of her head as Felicity grabbed Mia's gun, twisted her wrist and disarmed her.

"Nice." Mia said as Henry entered, chuckling.

"I know how to disarm people of the gun." Felicity said as Henry chuckled, entering their safehouse.

"You know, Felicity, if that move is all you've got left, you should know you're dead already." Henry said as Felicity seemed disappointed. "All I'm saying is that you need a lot more than that."

* * *

Later, Felicity was going outside as her phone rang.

"Yes?"

"_Felicity, we need to meet._" Lyla said.

* * *

Felicity entered the building on the address but paled to see Mr. Schenk with some plastic on his neck. "Well, Miss Smoak…" He spoke with Lyla's voice before ripping off the plastic as his voice turned male. "For someone this smart, you're very gullible."

* * *

Alena was at the computer before she saw a message and paled.

"Alena? Do you want some…" Laurel scowled as she saw that the window was open and Alena was gone. "Damn it!"

* * *

Mia's phone rang as she answered the call.

"Yes?"

"_Miss Dearden, if you want Miss Smoak to come back home alive, you have time until midnight tonight to bring me Pandora._"

Mia listened to Cayden as Laurel entered, seeing how frightened Mia was. "Cayden got away. Mia?"

"James wants Pandora. By midnight tonight. What are we gonna do?" Mia asked.

"I've got an idea. Barbara already unlocked it." Laurel said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of the story.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	8. Face to face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia makes a desperate gambit to save Felicity and stop Cayden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Later at night, Mia went into a restaurant and saw Felicity and Alena at the table as she looked around to see Mr. Schenk and his men as well, realizing she was led into a trap as she sat across Alena and Felicity at the table and saw how frightened Felicity was, with an earpiece on her ear as Felicity turned to Mia.

"End of the line, Speedy." Felicity said, as Mia noticed the fear in her tone, yet forced calmness and Mia took a closer look to see a contact lens in her eye and realized that Cayden had planted a camera on Felicity and was using her as his "voice".

Felicity carefully opened her jacket to reveal a suicide vest under it.

"Your friend is currently wearing two pounds of Semtex, with 500, 30 caliber ball bearings and she is sitting on a highly sensitive pressure trigger. If I were you, I wouldn't make any sudden moves." Cayden said as Felicity's voice trembled, making it obvious how terrified she was before Mia looked around.

"If I do this, how do I know they won't kill us?" Mia questioned.

"You don't. That's what Cayden wants. To show who's in charge." Alena said.

"Sit down, Miss Dearden." Cayden said and Mia sat down. "I must say, you impress me. Such a young girl, escaping corrupt businessman father, joining heroes like Black Canary or Batgirl, taking down criminals… and yet you cannot escape your past. Because people like you… you're attracted to people like Henry Fyff, Oliver Queen or Laurel and Sara Lances. Broken individuals in their own right, just like you. But… you should know that people like you don't get a happy ending. It ends in explosions or facing an edge of a blade, barrel of a gun or a tip of an arrow."

"Which is why we're here." Mia realized. "But… I guess we all have to go one day, right? Me and you. I know who you are. You used to have values. Good intentions in mind. But something changed somewhere down the line. You saw how cruel and twisted people can be and glimpsed into the darkest corners of a human soul and it broke you. Made you want to make them all pay. Shape the world into your own whim. My Dad used to be like that.

And I'm gonna take a wild guess, you wanted to pay them back by being just like them. I doubt you ever hurt an innocent person unless you really had to but you've seen your fair share of corruption, ripping off corrupt companies and terrorist organizations and wanted to expose corrupt politicians but you also considered the system broken, which is why you've compromised national security at least dozens of times. Which is why you wanted Pandora. Because you wanted to have power over the people you spite. And you wouldn't let anything get in your way."

* * *

In his hideout, Cayden wiped his face and considered. "Where is Pandora?"

* * *

"Where is Pandora?" Felicity repeated Cayden's request.

"I memorized it." Mia said. "Arclight. Bishop. Code: 1-4-Red-Alpha."

* * *

Cayden hacked into one of the governmental servers and downloaded some military data as he seethed, glaring at the screen at Mia.

* * *

"Let Felicity go or there will be no strings on anyone in the Western hemisphere." Mia demanded. "That vest goes off, you get nothing. Without the intel, you get nothing. Without me, you're nothing."

* * *

Cayden seethed as he got up.

"_I know what you're thinking. 'She's bluffing. There's no way she remembers the dirt on so many people. She'd never let her friends die.' Well, there's only one way to find out. Let Felicity go._" Mia said.

Cayden glowered as the countdown was on 10 seconds and going down.

5… 4… 3… 2...

Cayden whirled around and pressed a button and the countdown stopped at 0.19 seconds.

* * *

Felicity exhaled deeply, holding her breath in fear the whole time.

"Remember when I told you we should've bolted when we had the chance, when we first met? By the way, I'm the one talking, not him." Felicity stammered.

"Let Felicity go or I'll make sure you'll never get your hands on the dirt. It's all in my head. And I'm a fast runner. They don't call me 'Speedy' for nothing." Mia said. "You want it? You're gonna have to catch me and ask me nicely. Let's settle this civilly. Face to face. You and me."

A moment later Felicity heard Cayden say some numbers as she breathed out and punched a code onto her suicide vest before it was disarmed as she took it off, alongside with the earpiece.

"Felicity, get out of here. Run. Run and don't look back." Mia ordered as Felicity nodded.

"Mia…" Felicity trailed off as Mia handed her a phone.

"Just trust me. I got this. Laurel and everyone else is waiting for you." Mia said.

Felicity nodded as she and Alena left.

"What do I do?" Schenk asked.

"I need Dearden alive. By any means necessary." Cayden ordered. "And don't let Smoak get away."

"Copy." Schenk said. One of his men neared Mia, who grabbed him by his wrist as he pulled out his gun, twisted it, making him groan in pain and threw him over her back before she started to run as Schenk and his men pulled out their guns and people screamed, scattering around in panic.

* * *

"Oh, damn it!" Felicity snapped as Schenk was chasing her before she dialed a number.

"_Felicity?_" Henry called out.

"Henry, I need help! I'm on 18th Avenue! Cayden's guys are after me!" Felicity said.

"_Keep the phone on, we're closing in!_" Henry said.

* * *

"They're on their way." Henry said as he put the phone away, while Laurel, Barbara, Selina, Tatsu and Helena were building a glass cabin.

"We're not ready." Laurel said.

"Then get ready!" Henry ordered as he rushed out with Selina.

* * *

Mia was running down the street as Cayden was chasing her in his car before she ran into a narrow alley where he couldn't drive as Cayden went out and started to follow her on foot.

* * *

Felicity climbed up on a rooftop and ran, jumping over as Schenk was following her with one of his henchmen.

* * *

Henry saw Felicity on a rooftop and climbed onto a balcony before rushing into an apartment.

"Excuse me?!" The tenant demanded, glaring at Henry.

"Sorry! GCPD! Emergency!" Henry said as he rushed into the corridor and up the fire escape.

* * *

Felicity jumped and slid down as she landed on another rooftop.

Schenk and one of his men were looking for her as Felicity hid in the shadows on the lower rooftop.

Selina climbed up before one of the henchmen saw her and opened fire. Selina took cover behind a vent before Henry rushed at the henchman from behind and threw him down. Henry slid down to see Schenk holding Felicity at gunpoint at the edge of the rooftop.

"Shoot me and I let go." Schenk said as Felicity panicked, while Henry aimed his gun at him. "Come on. Shoot me, Fyff."

"It's over. Cayden will get caught soon." Henry said.

"I really don't care right now." Schenk said. "You and I have some unfinished business. Once I'm done with you, I'll have some fun with your girlfriend and then your pretty sister and that little boy and that brat of yours that ripped us off!" Henry glared at Schenk for threating his family, while Felicity whimpered, trying _not_ to fall as Schenk glared at her. "Shut up. Shut up!" He was about to throw her over the edge of the rooftop. "Drop the gun, now!"

"OK! OK! Leave her alone. Leave her alone and take me, instead, OK? Take me, not her, please." Henry said. "I'll drop my gun, if you let her go. Deal? Me… for her."

"No!" Felicity screamed, on verge of tears. "Henry, don't do this, not for me!"

"That sounds fair. Deal, Fyff." Schenk nodded.

"Felicity, look at me." Henry said as he slowly put the gun down. "You know what this means? It means that we're dead already."

Felicity nodded, realizing what was he up to.

"Kick the gun over here." Schenk ordered.

Henry kicked the gun towards Schenk as Schenk aimed at him. In that moment, Felicity grabbed his pistol, using the move Mia had taught her and disarmed him. Schenk pushed Felicity away and in that moment, Henry rushed at Schenk as they fell down onto the lower rooftop.

Both men groaned in pain as they staggered from the fall. Schenk kicked Henry back as he fell down. Henry groaned as Schenk got up and kicked Henry, making him roll back as Henry grunted in pain again before Schenk punched him in the face as Henry fell down.

Schenk punched Henry again and tried to kick him but Henry grabbed Schenk by his leg and broke it as Schenk fell down. Henry staggered as he got up on his feet and punched Schenk. Henry punched Schenk again as Schenk fell back. Schenk retreated, getting up, both men staggering, in pain from the fall.

Schenk rushed at Henry but Henry grabbed him and slammed him to a wall and punched him in the face and kneed him thrice in the stomach before slamming him to the wall again. "That's for threatening Nicky and Riley."

Schenk headbutted Henry and punched him in the stomach and in the face as Henry stumbled back and fell down.

Schenk picked a metal ashtray stand and attempted to hit Henry. Henry fell down but as Schenk swung again, Henry blocked and grabbed Schenk by his arm as Henry got up and broke Schenk's arm. "That's for my Dad, Sara, Mia and Felicity!"

Schenk screamed in pain as bones cracked before Henry punched him in the face as Schenk staggered.

Schenk attempted to kick Henry but Henry kicked him in the leg as bones cracked and Schenk fell on his knees. Henry slammed Schenk to the ground as Schenk spat out blood. Henry grabbed Schenk by his head, making him kneel and kicked him in the neck from behind, making Schenk tilt his head back.

"Look at me." Henry growled. "Look at me!" Schenk gasped as he turned to Henry. "This one is for my friends and for me." Henry slammed his fist onto Schenk's face like a hammer, making Schenk tilt his head back hard as bones in his neck cracked. Henry threw Schenk over the rooftop as Schenk fell to his demise.

Felicity climbed down with Selina as Henry fell down, panting out.

"Henry. You OK?" Selina asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Henry breathed out before turning to Felicity. "Felicity—"

"I know. That was stupid." Felicity nodded.

"I was gonna say, 'That was badass.'" Henry said as Felicity chuckled. "You just might make it to the field."

"Where's Mia?" Henry said.

"Not far away. Can you walk?" Selina asked as Henry got up.

"I've survived a car accident, Ghosts, evil speedsters, Nazis, zealot Kryptonian, you think a fall from two stories or so will stop me?" Henry shrugged, staggering on his feet as he leaned onto Selina, who chuckled.

"Come on. They're not far away from here." Selina said.

* * *

Mia was running down the street before in an alley, she encountered some of Cayden's men.

"Poor Mia Dearden. No mother. No father. No brothers. All alone."

"She's not alone!" Laurel yelled as she, Sara, Barbara, Tatsu, Oliver, Rene, Diggle and Roy rushed out, fending them off and quickly taking them out.

"Mia, get out of here!" Oliver ordered as Mia continued to run.

Mia jumped over a car across another street as another thug chased her. Laurel tackled the thug to a wall, punched him in the chest and hit him in the throat as the thug choked out before Laurel hit him in the face with her elbow, knocking him out.

Sara engaged another thug in a knife fight as she dodged while the thug almost cut her in the neck. They exchanged strikes with their knives before the thug kicked Sara in the chest as she staggered back. The thug blocked Sara's strikes and cut her in the arm before she cut him in the chest as the thug groaned. The thug managed to punch Sara but she grabbed him by his arm, climbing on top of him with her legs and stabbed him in the heart as the thug gagged, dropping his knife as he staggered before falling down, dead, while the rest took down the remaining henchmen.

* * *

Mia continued running before she saw Cayden come out from a car across the street with a silenced gun in his hand as he fired. Mia dodged and ran to a construction site as Cayden chased her and fired and missed again, shattering a window as Mia jumped through it, breaking it. Mia slid towards an opened hatch as Cayden neared her with his gun, attempting to shoot her. Cayden neared the hatch and saw Mia down there lying on the ground before he jumped down.

"Face to face. Just as you wished, Miss Dearden." Cayden said as Mia stared at him, panting out.

Cayden neared Mia but suddenly, glass wall closed in in front of him. Cayden turned and tried to shoot but was unable to penetrate the glass as he saw Helena and Barbara. Cayden looked up, trying to climb his way out as the glass ceiling closed, trapping him. Cayden turned to Tatsu and Selina, who had closed the ceiling, trying to shoot her as bullets hit the glass again. Cayden turned around to face Laurel, Selina and Sara before he saw Oliver, Roy, Diggle, Rene, Henry, and Felicity near Mia.

Cayden attempted to kick the glass as he glared at Mia.

"Sucks to be outwitted, huh? I know what that's like." Mia quipped. "Guys. Meet Cayden James. Mr. James. Meet the Birds of Prey and the Green Arrow."

Cayden glared as Felicity turned the valve and the glass cabin, in which Cayden was trapped in, was filling with gas. Cayden attempted to shoot through the glass until the gun ran out of bullets as he was frantically banging his way out until he passed out from the sleeping gas.

"Well, Cayden James, you're under arrest for compromising national security, unauthorized computer access to restricted governmental materials, blackmail and extortion." Henry said.

"Thank you." Alena said, turning to Henry, Mia and Felicity.

"You're free now." Henry said. "Well, you will be, once we iron some details with Lyla. But you should join A.R.G.U.S. You're good. We could use that."

"You sure?" Alena asked.

"I'm sure." Henry nodded as they shook hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight between Henry and Schenk is based on the final fight in 2016 film Jack Reacher: Never Back Down and the meeting between Mia and Cayden, plus the final fight and catching Cayden is based on the final confrontation in 2015 film Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation. In both films Tom Cruise played the main character, so I hope you liked the references.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be a concluding epilogue to this story.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Nicole make amends with their father as Mia attempts to be happy with her family, while it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_ **A.R.G.U.S.** _

"So, Cayden James is under arrest, Pandora is now in A.R.G.U.S.'s possession and now we've had to put at least half of the government officials and military personnel under investigation and possibly impeachment, dismissing and dishonorable discharging." Lyla grumbled. "Not sure how'll that go well with the paperwork."

"Which is why I'm taking a leave. You're more than welcome to find someone to help with it." Henry said as Lyla glared as he put his badge on her desk.

"Fyff—"

"Uh-uh. I can't hear you, I'm too far to understand what you're saying." Henry said, leaving her office as Lyla shook her head, amused.

* * *

"I'm proud of you. Both of you." Ethan said as he faced Henry and Nicole. "You did what you had to do to look after your family. Your children. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to teach you that."

Nicole sighed. "I get why you had to leave. I just wish you had chosen us."

"I know." Ethan said, ashamed as he sighed. "And I'm sorry for everything."

"If I could go back and undo it all, I would." Henry said. "But we can't change what happened. All we can do is move on."

"I know I've let you down before. But I promise you, from now on I'm always going to be here for you." Ethan said, hugging them both. "Now I'm going to be a Pentagon liaison for A.R.G.U.S., so you're gonna see me a lot often. That's if—"

"Yeah! Yeah, I'd like that, Dad!" Nicole laughed as she hugged her father back.

* * *

Felicity was putting a band-aid on her bruise on her face as Henry and Mia neared her. "You OK?"

"I'm fine." Felicity said. "But I guess my bad luck isn't gonna leave me anytime soon."

"Which is why I recommend this." Henry said.

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"Application form for trainees who want to go out in the field. I think you need more training." Henry said and Felicity considered.

* * *

_ **Fyff's house** _

Henry, Nicole, Riley, Ethan, Mia, Barbara, Dick, Tim, Helena, Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Samantha, William, Quentin, Thea, Ashley, Rene, Dinah, Curtis, Diggle, Roy, Felicity, Bruce, Alfred, Lyla and Diggle were enjoying the family dinner as they celebrated.

"So, I think we should toast to family." Nicole said. "That we're here together. As friends and as family. No matter what happens, we can always find our way home to each other, put asides our differences and make amends and find love for each other. The most important thing in our lives will always be the people in this room. Right here, right now. To family."

"To family." Everyone else toasted.

Mia smiled as she turned to Nicole, Henry, Sara, Laurel and Oliver.

"Thank you." Mia said. "You guys, you're the most important things in my life."

"And that's never gonna change. You girls, you're all my family." Henry said, embracing Nicole, Mia, Sara, Laurel, Ashley, Barbara and Oliver tightly.

* * *

_ **Five years later, Cuba** _

"_Who the hell is that guy?_" A man asked in Spanish, hidden in a ruined building with some other people.

"_I've heard stories. They say his family was killed in the Crisis and he went nuts. Starting hunting down, every crook who survived after the Crisis because his family was wiped out._"

"_You think he will—_"

Gunshots rang out as blood spattered and most of the thugs fell down, dead. The surviving thug ran out as Vigilante was chasing him, jumping from one rooftop to another before Vigilante shot him in the hip as the thug groaned, holding his wound as Vigilante neared him with his rifle.

"_What do you want? We never did anything to anyone!_"

"_You survived. Half of the planet didn't._" Vigilante said. "_They got Darkseid. You get me._"

Vigilante attempted to execute the thug but his rifle ran out of bullets as it did 'click'. The thug pulled out a machete, rushing at Vigilante. Vigilante dodged and punched him in the face and kicked him back. Vigilante disarmed the thug of his machete and threw him down. The thug pulled out a knife and attempted to cut Vigilante. Vigilante dodged before punching the thug in the face and in the chest as the thug staggered back. Vigilante picked the machete as the thug rushed at him. Vigilante cut the thug in the neck as he dodged as the thug gagged, falling on his knees, reaching with his arm.

"_Wait! Help me! Please! I'll give you anything! What do you want?_" The thug begged.

"What I want… you can't give me." Vigilante said before decapitating the thug as blood spattered and the head rolled down on the ground and body toppled.

* * *

Vigilante entered his hideout and put down his mask as on the mirror was a photo of Henry, Nicole, Barbara, Sara, Laurel, Oliver, Mia, Ashley, Riley and Ethan as he looked at his face into the mirror before noticing that three women had entered.

"You shouldn't have come here." Henry said.

"You shouldn't be here at all." Barbara argued.

"I've been busy." Henry sighed.

"_Busy_? That's what you call it? This isn't going to bring your family back." Sara said. "Look, Wally and Jesse may have a way to—"

"Don't." Henry snapped as he turned to his best friend and former lover, sighing as his eyes got wet, eyes full of pain.

"_Don't_ what?" Laurel questioned.

"Don't give me hope." Henry said as his voice broke. "There's no taking back what happened."

"We've found the Waverider in the timestream." Sara said. "I wish I had been able to give the hope to you sooner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have some vibes from Avengers: Endgame, there is a reason for that and it's a foreshadowing of a sequel I have planned much later, since I have some other stories in the series planned but who knows when will I get to them.
> 
> And yes, Henry became Vigilante, just like Clint became Ronin.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
